


A Night at the bar

by LadyChaos12



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyChaos12/pseuds/LadyChaos12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Oliver and Felicity's engagement party; Sara runs into Ray and the bar. A night of drinking leads to a bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night at the bar

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up! I wrote this several months back but was unable to get an editor. So, word of warning, it is unedited. I just did not want to have it sit on my hard drive anymore.
> 
> OH! Of course, I don't own DCCOMICS or Arrow...

The night was cold, and dreary. One of those nights that fed her already dark emotions. She had just come from an engagement party for two very dear friends, and while she was happy for them, she found herself growing depressed as she stayed. Now it was over, and she found herself in search of a bar that matched her mood. One with old music, a dirty bar, and a smoky atmosphere. She found herself such a bar a block down the road from Verdant and realized she wasn’t the first one from the party to make their escape. In the background she heard some sort of bluesy, country tune crooning out, ‘Oooh, what am I gonna do about my problems now. Maybe I should try to find a way to kinda, sorta, maybe, work it out.’ as she took in the lonely figure at the bar.  
He was tall, a few inches taller than Ollie, but not as built from what she could tell by his suit. He was leaner, and more boyish than rough. She remembered seeing him at Verdant, hiding in the corner not long after the party started. She hadn’t actually been introduced to him, but remembered someone said his name was Ray Palmer.  
His dark attitude seemed to match her own, so without much thought, she marched up to the empty seat next to him and sat down. The bartender gave her a cursory glance to which she motioned to what looked like a bourbon or whiskey that was in his hand, and held up a sign for two. The bartender nodded and set to work.  
Ray didn’t acknowledge anything going on around him, just continued to sip the last of the contents of his glass until the next one was set in front of him. He looked up at her questioningly. “I just figured that you look like you feel the same way I do right now. Since we both just came from the same place; I figured that meant you needed another drink. I know I do.” She downed the contents of her glass in one long gulp as he shrugged, gave a nod in agreement. She set the glass back down kind of hard to get the bartender’s attention and then gestured for two more. She looked back over to him to see he was staring at her with raised eyebrows.  
…Oooh, with some solitary thinkin'  
And lonesome drinkin'  
Oooh, it sure does make a body feel at home  
And a double barrel whiskey  
And oh baby, tell me do you miss me  
Some solitary thinkin' and lonesome drinkin' for me tonight…  
She smiled back, it was kind of cute, the way her behavior surprised him. She hadn’t surprised anyone in a long time, at least in any way that didn’t involve dying, coming back from the dead, previous sexual exploits, and the league of assassins. It was nice to surprise someone by doing something so normal as downing a glass of bourbon in one shot.  
They sat in silence as they nursed their next round of drinks and the song faded out and another one started as they sat in comparable silence. When there glasses emptied this time, it was Ray’s turn to gesture for the bartender. As she watched the bartender poor their drinks Ray finally spoke to her. “Bride or Groom’s side?” he said.  
She waited until the drink was back in her hand before replying, “Groom side technically, but I’m also really close with the bride. Actually a bridesmaid, which is weird. So, maybe for the sake of the wedding that technically makes me brides side.” She ended with a shrug of her shoulders and a sip of her drink before adding, “You?”  
He let out a short laugh and smiled into his drink, “Definitely bride’s side. While I think Oliver easily forgave me for taking his company, it took him a little longer to not hate me as Felicity’s ex-boyfriend. I’m actually not sure he doesn’t still hate me.” His smiled turned into a frown and took a heavy swallow of his drink.  
She saw that familiar distant look in his eye that she got when she was thinking of someone that was no longer hers, so she decided to distract him. Bumping him with her elbow, she smirked and replied, “Ray Palmer, right? I thought it was you, but couldn’t be sure.”  
He nodded, “You have the advantage over me as I don’t know who you are.”  
She grinned; appearing more light hearted than she felt as she responded “I always like to have the upper hand; it works to my advantage with what I do.”  
He seemed intrigued, “And what is it that you do and are you going to tell me your name? If you choose not to tell me just keep in mind that I could just snap a photo of you and enter it into the facial recognition software I have on my phone. Then I would know anyway and even if I didn’t do that; there is still the matter of the wedding. Much to Oliver’s dismay I will be there torturing myself so I will see you again.”  
Her heart kind of lightened a little bit as she listened to him go on for moment. She found herself genuinely smiling at him as she said, “Well, Mr. Palmer I won’t make it that difficult. I’m Sara and as for what I do—“ She saw the look of recognition pass over him. Her smile fell away as he pulled away ever so slightly. He probably hadn’t even realized what he had done. “I guess I don’t need to tell you what I do.”  
He looked at her for a moment before realizing how his actions seemed to register to her, “I’m sorry, it wasn’t trying to offend. It’s just…I just…” he stopped to a sip, turned in his seat, looked her over, and cleared his throat. “It’s not every day that you meet the original Canary, and a woman who’s come back from the dead, twice.”  
Sara had to admit she was stunned by his observation. He knew who she was, everything she was, and yet he didn’t reference the league of assassins. He choose to reference the hero name that had been adapted after she returned from dead. She nodded at his assessment, figuring it would be better to leave out the less savory part of her life and responded by saying, “It’s not every day you meet a billionaire vigilante that fights crime at night……in a self-made armored tech suit.”  
He nearly snorted his drink as he gestured for another round from the bartender that was thankfully far enough away from them that they didn’t have to worry about being overheard. “Good catch.” he said to her. “Because we both know I’m not the first billionaire vigilante this city has had or that you’ve met.”  
The cards were all laid out as they smiled, somewhat sloppily, at each other when the bartender placed drink number 4 or maybe it was 5 in front of them. It was clear that while they had never met in person before now, they definitely knew who each other was. He broke the silence first, “We’re something else aren’t we? Both of us are here because our exes are getting married and we were foolish enough to remain friends with them.”  
Sara gave him a sad smile, “Oh that’s not why I’m drinking right now. Ollie and I loved each other, but we weren’t in love. Even if I had been in love with him, it wouldn’t have mattered. They’ve been in love with each other for years.” She saw the look of surprise that washed over him at her words, “You didn’t know?”  
Ray turned away from her and drained his glass. The bartender at this point didn’t wait for him to be told.  
…I've been there before  
And I will try it again  
Any fool, any fool knows  
That there's no, no way to win….

Sara listened to what she thought might have been a remake of an old song with the ever recognizable Ray Charles and some women less recognizable by, at least Sara. Then again, blues was not her thing. Another minute or so passed before Ray asked her, “Was I really that blind to how they felt to each other?”  
Sara gave one short shake of her head no and said, “No, no you weren’t blind. I was just around them, together, more than most people. I mean a lot of people at Queen Consolidated thought they were sleeping together but mostly because of Ollie’s reputation and because Felicity went from the pits of the IT department to being his E.A. But no, I think only the people that really saw them together saw it and even then I think we saw it before they realized it. Ollie was so closed off to his emotions then and Felicity, I think, just didn’t want to believe she felt more than a crush for him.”  
“Well, I suppose that makes me feel better, but I don’t understand why she would have chosen to be with me than when the man she loved was right there all along. Didn’t she realize how lucky she was? How much I would give to have my Annie back?” His voice was low and depressing along with slightly slurred from drinking.  
Sara sighed, this wasn’t helping her mood at all. “As I was actually dead at the time, I can’t tell. But I suspect it might have had to do with him pushing her away, and all the stuff that happened with the league.”  
Ray sighed this time as he took another sip, “You said you were drinking for a different reason tonight?”  
Sara frowned into her drink, “I have someone I love too.” She said before draining her glass. She let out a sad laugh, “The heir to the demon. Unfortunately when you die, are brought back, and allowed to walk free from the league it comes at a price. I cannot contact the League or its members for any reason. It was a choice I willingly made: the last of my humanity or the woman I love. I chose to keep what was left of my soul. Even if she could see me now; I don’t think she’ll ever forgive me.”  
Ray sighed again, “Oliver and Felicity don’t realize how lucky they have it.”  
“Well,” Sara said looking at him and realizing he was starting to look a little blurry in her vision. She was getting drunk. She couldn’t even remember the last time she was drunk. “I think we will have to disagree there. I believe whole heartedly that they are very well aware of how lucky they are. With the lives that we lead; we are constantly reminded how precious life is.”  
Ray smiled and let out a breath and he motioned like he was toasting, “Well, I’ll drink to that.”  
When he looked at her after that; there was something in his gaze. It was heated, and she couldn’t be sure if it was the alcohol or something else. She smiled, sincerely and toasted with him. It didn’t pass her intoxicated mind that the only time she ever really, truly smiled was when Felicity made some inadvertent innuendo or another. That thought lead her back to Ollie’s speech at the engagement party about how he’ll never forget that Felicity was the first person to make him smile in years. Then, fleetingly in her drunken loneliness she wondered if Ray could be to her what Felicity was to Ollie. The thought passed quickly enough as she shook her head. Another sad song played in the background that she didn’t recognize.  
…You came back to find I was gone  
And that place is empty, like the hole that was left in me  
Like we were nothing at all  
It's not that you meant to me  
Thought we were meant to be…  
Didn’t this place play any happy songs? But then, isn’t that why she came here? She wanted a place that mirrored her mood. She needed a change of subject. “So. Mr. Palmer what do you do when you’re not taking over companies and wearing a tech suit?”  
He shrugged, “To be honest I don’t have much time for anything else. Tonight, Mr. Diggle recommended that I learn self-defense so I might pick up that.”  
Sara perked up, “I can help with that. I mean I have more real world experience than any trainer would and I haven’t figured out what I was going to do now that I’m back.”  
“I might take you up on that. You definitely look like you know what you’re doing….I mean you look good….in shape…..I think I need to eat.”  
Sara laughed, she couldn’t help herself. Then she reached out and put a hand on his arm. “Big Belly Burger is down the street. Sound good?” He nodded and smiled. Sara laughed even harder when he lost his balance trying to stand and nearly fell over. He grinned back at her and motioned for the tab from the bartender. She saw the bar tab get placed in front of him and reached for the money in her pocket.  
Ray shook his head, “No, Miss. Lance. I will pay for this. Once upon a time, that’s what gentlemen did.”  
Sara had to repress a giggle as he tried to gain his equilibrium back while fishing out his wallet from the front pocket of his suit. “At least let me pay for my drinks.”  
He shook his head, “I promise, I can afford it. Besides a few rounds of drinks is not the most outlandish thing I’ve ever bought for a women. I’ve been known to buy beautiful women $10,000 dresses.” He winked.  
Sara conceded, “Alright Mr. Palmer you win this round, but I’m buying you dinner.” She said with a smile as she stood and grabbed onto him to steady herself.  
He laughed at her laughing at him as they held each other up while walking down the street. They made it to Big Belly Burger, ordered their food, and sat trying to sober up. As the alcohol haze started to lift, out of nowhere Ray blurted out “Do you regret it? Turning down love?”  
Sara’s mind first remembered his comment about giving anything to have his Annie back and she wasn’t offended or put off by the question. She thought for a moment, trying to string the right words together thru her alcohol fog. She frowned, “Yes and no. I miss her. I don’t think I will ever not miss her but I realized I didn’t have it in me to be the person I would have needed to be, to be with her. I loved her with my body, heart, and soul; but I would have had to give up what was left of my soul to be with her. Then what would be left of me to love anyone or be loved in return?” She shrugged as if it were nothing, but she knew he could hear the pain in her voice.  
Ray nodded, frowned, than stuffed some fries in his mouth. An uncomfortable sadness fell over them again as they finished their food. When their plates were empty Sara and Ray looked at each other hesitantly. The air between them suddenly seemed stilted. Sara knew it was late and that she needed to go back to Laurel’s, but found she didn’t want to. “Well,” she said as she stood, awkwardly. “This has been a pleasant distraction from earlier. You have my number now so give me a call about those lessons.”  
Ray started to say something as he looked at her for a long moment. He shook his head, then said “Let’s walk together. Then we’re not alone waiting for a taxi.” He stood up and gesture for her to lead the way to the door. She felt the slightest of pressure on the small of her back by his hand. It was just a gentleman’s gesture to a lady; but it made her skin burn. It took all her self-control not to squirm away. After all, she couldn’t remember a man ever being a gentleman with her and no one would ever accuse her of being a lady. Still as uncomfortable as the gesture was made she knew it was kindly meant, if maybe done automatically and without any thought by him at all. So, she didn’t want to make a bigger deal out of it than it should have been.  
They didn’t share a taxi out of the glades. She didn’t even argue with him when he subtly guided her into the first taxi and told the driver Laurel’s address. “Good night, Sara” he had said as he had shut the door of the cab behind her. He didn’t wait for her to say ‘good night’ too; which she hadn’t anyway. She was in a haze. She had, had fun with Ray tonight. Laughed tonight, it was good. It felt good. She couldn’t think straight though and she wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol buzzing through her system that brought it on or not.  
She walked into the door of the apartment and into the room she was temporarily staying in. She changed into her pajamas sluggishly and without thought. As she fell into bed she could still feel the pressure of his hand on the small of her back like it was forever burnt into her skin, and as her eyes fluttered shut for the last time that night she saw his lips. Lips that were only slightly pinker than his skin. She wondered, as she tumbled into sleep, just wondered….if maybe she should have kissed him.


End file.
